We Will Stay Together
by Ceasefire
Summary: Drabbles and short ficlets written for various livejournal communities and prompts. All pairings included, but primarily Terrorist. Chapter twenty-one: Egoist. Prompt: massage.
1. Terrorist: Important Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica in any way. All credit goes to Nakamura Shungiku. This work is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It didn't matter that they had been arguing, only that Miyagi couldn't even remember what they'd been arguing about.

It didn't matter that Shinobu had run away, looking tearful; only that Miyagi had caught him and pulled him close.

It didn't matter that they were both soaked to the skin from the pouring rain.

The only thing that mattered was that they were standing in the middle of the storm, thunder rumbling in the distance, kissing one another, skin warm under damp clothing.

Miyagi broke away from Shinobu and gently brushed the boy's hair away from his face.

In fact, the only thing that really mattered was that they were standing together, in the wind and the rainfall, and the only thing they cared about was one other.

**END**


	2. Terrorist: Past, Present, Future

Miyagi Yoh's first kiss had been with a girl in primary school, in the grade above the one he'd been in. He'd had a childish crush on her from the moment he'd seen her, and she'd been more than happy to lead him on.

He'd kissed her suddenly one day, in a quiet corner of the schoolyard, just as the bell was ringing, signalling the start of the school day. Years later, he could still recall the flowery scent of her hair, the michevious look in her dark eyes an instant before he'd closed his own eyes. After they'd parted, they both giggled nervously and headed towards the school building to go to class.

A month later, her family moved away, and that was the end of Miyagi's childish romance.

* * *

Takatsuki Shinobu's first kiss had been with a boy who had lived next to his family before they had moved for his father's work. It wasn't as if he'd felt anything for the boy, or whether he'd even thought about his feelings on a deeper level. He couldn't even remember his name.

They'd been playing in a park near their houses on a rainy day, and it had started storming. Their mothers had snatched them up, run home with both of them in tow, and then hurried them up to Shinobu's room so they could keep playing together. As soon as the door was shut, the other boy had hurriedly kissed Shinobu, and Shinobu hadn't known how to react.

They continued playing together until Shinobu moved, but they never really spoke about the kiss again.

* * *

Nowadays, Shinobu and Miyagi were old enough to realise that the past didn't matter; their presents and futures were with one another, and they were sure to make every moment, kiss and embrace they shared count.

**END**


	3. Romantica: Taste Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura. This work is fiction and for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"See? This is how you mix it, Usagi-san," Misaki said, demonstrating how to mix the ingredients properly for the third time.

It was almost Mahiro's second birthday, and Misaki had insisted on baking a grand cake for his nephew, his brother and his sister-in-law to enjoy on their visit the next day. Usagi had been unusually keen to help out; Misaki didn't know whether he was avoiding a deadline or just planning perverted things to do to him, but he figured that stirring the cake batter wasn't that hard, even for Usagi-san.

He'd been wrong.

"The egg isn't merging with the flour and sugar," Usagi stated, and Misaki frowned.

"Maybe you're not stirring it hard enough? Here, use the electronic beater to mix the icing for a moment."

Misaki set to work mixing the batter, while Usagi carefully mixed the icing mixture. A few minutes later, Misaki figured that the mixture looked right, and set it down on the kitchen bench.

"That should be fine now. Usagi-san, you can stop mixing the icing, too."

Usagi glared down at the icing, which had turned a garish shade of red.

"You should try it, Usagi-san," Misaki grinned. Usagi stuck his finger into the icing bowl and then stuck it in his mouth.

"Not bad."

Misaki nodded and turned back to the cake batter, but found himself suddenly turned around to face Usagi-san, with the older man's icing-covered finger in front of his lips.

"Now it's your turn, Misaki. Lick it off."

"W-what are you talking about?"

Usagi smirked and pressed his finger inside Misaki's mouth. The younger boy whimpered around his fingers, before slowly, carefully licking the icing off his skin with his tongue.

Misaki broke away from Usagi, blushing bright red.

"Alright, n-now to put the batter in the cake tin!"

Usagi smiled at Misaki's turned back and licked what little remained of the icing off his own fingers.


	4. Terrorist: Staying In

I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

Shinobu used to complain that they never went on real dates, until their first 'real' date had started (and ended) with Miyagi looking over his shoulder every five seconds in a paranoid manner.

From then on, Shinobu opted to pick up food on the way home, eat in, and enjoy Miyagi's company. Not only did that do wonders for easing Miyagi's paranoia, but it was also much easier for both of them to relax when they felt that they didn't have to impress anyone but one another.

On the one 'real' date they had been on, they had felt awkward, separated by the table as Miyagi looked around sheepishly and ordered another serve of bread sticks. When they stayed at home, the nights started in much the same way, but they found themselves getting closer and closer as the nights progressed. Eventually, Shinobu would be comfortably resting against Miyagi, lazily flicking through a book on literature while Miyagi read over his shoulder, his fingers playing with Shinobu's hair. Their empty plates lay on the coffee table, forgotten.

Now as he snuggled up against his lover, Shinobu knew what he liked better for sure, and wondered why he had ever complained.

**END**


	5. Terrorist: Winter's Warmth

I do not own Junjou Romantica. All copyright goes to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

The cold day had given way to an even colder cold day had given way to an even colder night. Earlier, Shinobu had asked Miyagi if he could stay the night; Miyagi had felt the boy's warm weight come to rest lightly against his side, fingers curling into the couch next to his hip, and he found himself unable to say no.

Later that night, they lay together in the dark, listening to the wind howl against the frosted glass of the bedroom window. Somehow, the combination of hot miso, woollen blankets, closed doors and post-coital heat had been just enough to keep them comfortably warm. Miyagi sat up in bed, taking Shinobu by surprise as he slid halfway off the other man's chest. The older man lit a cigarette and took a long drag, and Shinobu yawned, head pillowed by the blankets in Miyagi's lap, watching with vague interest as his lover smoked.

It wasn't long before Miyagi felt Shinobu's fingers against his lips, warm and soft as he took away the cigarette and placed it in the ashtray beside the bed. Shinobu's lips were just as warm and soft as his fingers, but his breath was hot, and Miyagi was more than happy to let the younger man envelop him with the heat of his body.

The smouldering remains of the cigarette lay in the ashtray, forgotten.

**END**


	6. Terrorist: Kiss Me Hello

Written for the 31_days community on Livejournal for the following theme: _"I ran up the door, closed the stairs, said my pajamas and put on my prayers, turned off the bed and hopped in the light, all because you kissed me goodnight." _

I do not own Junjou Romantica. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Hearing Miyagi confess his feelings had made Shinobu feel happy, almost to the point where he had felt lightheaded. He felt giddy with love, as if he couldn't control his emotions. There were still uncertainties in the back of his mind; small, niggling things that at any other time would seem huge and bother him incessantly, but at the moment he couldn't hear them for the sound of his own heart thudding in his chest.

He sat next to Miyagi in the older man's car, hands clenched into fists on his own knees. He didn't even realise that the car was stopping until Miyagi had parked the car.

"... we can stay here tonight," Miyagi said, looking briefly over at Shinobu before getting out of the car. Shinobu bit down on his lip, feeling a strange mix of excitement and apprehension. Grabbing his blazer off the back seat of the car, Shinobu walked into the hotel.

Miyagi was finishing off the details for renting a room when Shinobu got inside, and he stood awkwardly behind the older man, trying his best not to give off an impression of nervousness, in case the woman behind the desk got the wrong impression.

In reality, he wished he could let everyone know that what he'd wanted for three years was happening. He felt dizzy with love, ridiculously happy despite his nervousness. He wished he could run along the halls of the hotel and shout about his happiness, even if no one else listened or cared; he just felt as if he needed a way to vent his emotions.

Shinobu followed Miyagi up to their rented room, not saying a single word in the elevator, in the corridors, or as the older man opened the door.

"Here we are," Miyagi said, looking over at Shinobu, whose face was slightly red, eyes on the floor. Miyagi placed his hand on Shinobu's head and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"Sit down, Shinobu. I owe you an explaination."

Shinobu nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, while Miyagi pulled up a chair.

"Miyagi?"

"Hmm?" Miyagi responded, and Shinobu leaned over quickly, kissing the older man's forehead. Miyagi seemed stunned for a moment, but then smiled, apparently resisting the urge to laugh. Shinobu flushed red, but kept his eyes fixed on the older man.

"Thank you, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi grinned, and Shinobu nodded, biting on his bottom lip. He was sure that he'd get plenty more chances to express his feelings in the future, and in the same breath, he was sure he would always feel this strongly for Miyagi.

And just the thought was enough to make him blissfully happy, and satisfy him for the moment.

**END**


	7. Egoist: Overdressed

Written for deecherrywolf for the prompt "Egoist - phone sex".

I do not own Junjou Romantica. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Hiroki heard the phone ring. He was just about to head off to bed, and he moodily snatched the phone up into his grasp and scratched the back of his head whilst stifling a yawn.

"Kamijou."

"Hiro-san?"

"Nowaki?" Hiroki responded, feeling surprised. Nowaki was due home in an hour or two, so he hadn't been expecting the call.

"I'm just ringing to tell you that I'm staying back at the hospital until 6am, so I'll stay up and cook breakfast for you before you go to work."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san."

"Ah, that's fine. It's your job, after all."

"... Hiro-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alone?"

Hiroki flushed red.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"

"Are you dressed for bed?"

Hiroki looked down at himself; his work shirt, minus the tie, and black work pants.

"No."

"... you're a little overdressed, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Take off your clothes, Hiro-san."

Hiroki paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Nowaki?"

"Yes?"

"What are you trying to make me do?"

There was a short silence from the other end of the line, before Hiroki heard Nowaki sigh and begin to speak.

"... well, it's just that I love Hiro-san so much, and when I think about you, I..."

Hiroki felt heat creep from his face and all the way down his neck, and he quickly slammed the phone back onto the receiver and headed into the bedroom.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers, torn between feeling guilty and feeling relieved.

He didn't like doing that sort of thing anymore. Brought back too many bad memories.

Hiroki got a message on his cell just as he was shutting his eyes. He flipped his phone open and read the message, unsurprised to find that it was from his lover.

_I'm sorry._

Hiroki sighed, keying in a reply.

_Don't be stupid. It wasn't your fault._

Hiroki sat up for a few minutes, waiting for a reply; he didn't have to wait long.

_I'll be home soon, Hiro-san._

_I love you._

Hiroki didn't bother replying to that, but as he was drifting off, he realised how easy it was for him to sleep, knowing that Nowaki wasn't mad at him.

**END**


	8. Egoist: Reassured?

Written for yhibiki on Livejournal, for the prompt "Hiroki standing up for Nowaki".

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Sometimes, Nowaki wished Hiro-san wouldn't drink so much.

He slung his arm around the older man, guiding him out of the bar. The couple had met one another after work on this particular friday night, gone out for a cheap but delicious meal, and ended up at the bar for a quiet drink (or ten) before going home.

Nowaki's buzz was already wearing off. Hiroki's wasn't.

"Thanks, Nowaki," Hiroki grinned, almost swerving drunkenly into a passer-by when Nowaki loosened his grip on him.

"Watch it!" the man snapped, before double-taking and turning around.

"Nowaki?"

Nowaki looked over his shoulder and over the top of Hiroki's head, and blinked in surprise.

"Ayumu?"

Hiroki looked around, head feeling fuzzy and slightly confused.

The man smirked.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Ah, same to you. I thought you moved to Osaka?"

"I moved back."

Nowaki glanced at Hiroki then, and realised the man looked totally lost.

"Hiro-san, this is my... friend, Kusama Ayumu. We grew up in the orphanage together."

Hiroki glared drunkenly, and Ayumu chuckled.

"So, this your new one?"

"Huh?" Hiroki said, looking highly unimpressed.

"We dated, once," Ayumu smirked. Hiroki felt his already low respect for this man disappear, "Don't worry, it's long over. You can have him."

"Don't worry, Hiro-san, we'll be going now," Nowaki said, steering Hiroki away, "It was nice to see you."

After a few minutes of silence, Nowaki sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Hiroki mumbled.

"For what Ayumu said. I didn't want you to find about any of my past lovers. Especially not like that."

"That guy was a jerk, anyway," Hiroki snarled, and Nowaki laughed.

"Yes. He broke up with me to move to Osaka with another man. He said I..." Nowaki paused, an unpleasant look forming on his face, "He said I wasn't as good in bed as his other lover."

Hiroki blinked in surprise, and then snorted.

"Don't worry, Nowaki. I've probably slept with far more people than him... far more! In my opinion, you're number one."

As Hiroki smiled and gave Nowaki a jovial pat on the back before going into greater detail about why he was so brilliant at sex, the younger man once again wished that Hiroki wouldn't drink so much.

**END**


	9. Terrorist: Flu

Written for Questix on LJ for the prompt "Terrorist - one or the other taking care of one or the other".

I do not own Junjou Romantica. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

The first time Miyagi saw Shinobu sick, they had only been going out for about six weeks. Shinobu had stayed over for the night after complaining of a sore throat, and it had developed into a full-blown cold during the night.

The younger man was lying in Miyagi's bed, a moist washer on his forehead to combat his fever, a glass full of cold water and ice resting on the nightstand next to the bed. Miyagi grinned sheepishly at the younger man, and he glared back, cheeks flushing a little as Miyagi offered him a cup of instant ramen.

"Healthy lunch we're eating here."

"Quiet, brat," Miyagi replied, although he didn't sound angry, "I haven't had time to go to the store because I've been looking after you."

Shinobu blushed and looked away, and Miyagi smiled again and placed Shinobu's ramen and chopsticks on the nightstand. Shinobu sat up and took the ramen and chopsticks, pulling up the sleeves of the pair of pajamas Miyagi had loaned him, as the clothes were slightly too big for his smaller frame. The pair ate in silence, and when they were done, Miyagi took the chopsticks and empty instant ramen cups and threw them out.

He returned to his bedroom to find that Shinobu was lying down again, blankets pulled up to his chin. He had discarded the washcloth on the bedside table, as it was no longer cold. Miyagi smiled and picked it up, tossing it towards the ensuite bathroom.

"Do you want anything else to eat, Shinobu-chin?"

"No," Shinobu replied, voice muffled by the bed covers.

"Do you need anything? Do you want me to wet the washcloth again?"

"... no."

"Anything else?"

Shinobu mumbled something from under the covers, and Miyagi quirked a brow at him.

"What was that?"

"... just stay here with me until I fall asleep."

Miyagi smiled and walked to the other side of the bed, curling up next to Shinobu and gently brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes, and pulling the covers back just enough to see the pink hue of the younger man's cheeks.

They stayed like that until Shinobu fell asleep, and when Miyagi was sure the boy wouldn't stir, he placed a soft kiss on his cheek and got up to go for a smoke.

Adorable, Miyagi thought, smiling and shutting the bedroom door so he wouldn't wake Shinobu.

Sometimes it scared him, sometimes it made him excited, but he was sure he was falling more in love with Shinobu every day.  
**  
END**


	10. Terrorist: Welcome Home

Written for deecherrywolf on Livejournal for the prompt "Sex after spending time apart, with cuddling".

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

It's close to midnight when Shinobu returns home. Miyagi feels the the young man's fingers against his face, and he immediately reaches out, grabs him and pulls him down against him. Shinobu limply complies, his lips finding Miyagi's before he's completely settled against the older man's body. He squirms until he's comfortable without breaking the contact between their lips, and he smiles as he feels Miyagi's fingers reach up and start to undo his tie.

"You're a little late," Miyagi breathes against Shinobu's lips.

"I'm sorry," Shinobu mumurs back, kissing the bridge of Miyagi's nose, "I was invited out drinking after work by the owner of the firm."

"It's not your fault, it was for your boss. I just wanted you to be here earlier, so we could..."

Shinobu smiles, reading between the lines.

"I know we haven't had much time together lately. I'm sorry."

_You don't have to worry. You never have to worry. Everything's fine._

"Call next time," Miyagi murmured, unbuttoning Shinobu's work shirt. The shirt is still new, and he struggles for a moment as the buttons don't seem to want to give way. Shinobu grins briefly and helps him, undoing the last few buttons with the help of the moonlight filtering through the window and shrugging the shirt off and onto the floor.

"You never call when you work late."

"Brat."

Shinobu smirked, and then groaned low in his throat as Miyagi tweaked at his nipple with one hand while tugging at the younger man's earlobe with his teeth.

"Miyagi," Shinobu murmurs, instantly regretting the fact that he made the older man worry at all.

"Shinobu," Miyagi breathes against his neck, he himself regretting that he ever doubted Shinobu in the first place.

They don't need to say anything, not now. They were both sorry, and later on, they probably will have forgotten that they were worried in the first place.

Miyagi pushes Shinobu down beneath him, and Shinobu hums appreciatively, allowing Miyagi to take control. His pants were soon discarded to the floor, completely forgotten, and Shinobu felt arousal heat his entire body as Miyagi leaned over him, simply taking in the sight of him.

A few brief seconds later, and Miyagi's hand was gently stroking his erection as the older man reached for the bottle of lubrication they kept next to their bed. Shinobu moaned softly, hips jerking upward towards Miyagi's hand. A few moments later, Miyagi had retrieved the lube and he drew his hand away from Shinobu's cock. The younger man squirmed a little to show his displeasure at the lack of contact and reached down to touch himself, but Miyagi batted his hand away, smirking when the younger man glared at him.

He squirted a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers and placed a soft kiss to Shinobu's lips as he slid two fingers inside, hoping to have Shinobu prepared as quickly as possible. Shinobu hissed at the pressure of two fingers sliding inside of him and beginning to prepare him quickly, and reached down to grab his own erection. This time Miyagi let him, feeling his own arousal grow at the sight of Shinobu jerking off, at the feel of the younger man's muscles fluttering vaguely around his fingers as he became more aroused.

Miyagi's fingers moved faster, and Shinobu gasped, precum beading at the head of his cock as he jerked himself faster. Miyagi licked his lips, smirking as Shinobu looked up at him. Their eyes met, and Miyagi groaned, pulling his fingers out of the man and reaching over to the bedside drawers to grab a condom. Once he found one, he tore the foil packaging open and slid it down his cock, watching Shinobu squirm against the mattress in anticipation. He almost felt like smiling despite himself, and leaned down, capturing Shinobu's lips in a rough kiss, and moaning when the younger man jerked his hips upward, their arousals brushing against one another.

"Ready?" Miyagi asks, lips brushing against the younger man's cheek as he spoke.

"Yeah," Shinobu replies, breathing evenly through his mouth, skin already prickling with heat. Miyagi pulled back for a second, smiling as the younger man, who looked away, blushing, before parting Shinobu's legs and sliding between.

Shinobu gasped softly as Miyagi pressed inside of him; it had been a long time, far too long, and he could already feel the hot stirrings of arousal in his stomach as Miyagi entered him, inch by inch.

When Miyagi was fully inside, Shinobu already looked out of breath and desperate for release. Miyagi chuckled roughly, kissing Shinobu and slowly beginning to move. Shinobu moaned loudly, hips jerking upward against Miyagi's body weight.

After a few minutes of slow movements, Miyagi began to move faster, murmuring softly against Shinobu's skin as the younger man reached between their bodies to jerk himself off, dark eyes slipping shut in concentration as he whimpered.

A few more tense minutes of quick, rough movements, and Shinobu came, arching against Miyagi and crying out softly as the older man chuckled gently. A few more sharp thrusts and Miyagi finished too, pulling out as soon as he was done.

Once they'd both cleaned up, the couple lay together under the warm covers of Miyagi's bed, curled around one another and eyes half-shut in satisfaction. Miyagi played idly with Shinobu's hair, itching for a cigarette but feeling too lazy to reach over to find the box of smokes and the lighter on the bedside table.

"Miyagi?"

"Hmm?"

"... I'm sorry."

Miyagi blinked down at Shinobu, and the younger man averted his gaxe.

"What I mean is... I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's fine," Miyagi replied, "Like I said, just call me next time."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"No, I'm sorry," Miyagi replied, and Shinobu looked up at him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Miyagi said, gently stroking Shinobu's hair one more time, before sinking down further under the covers, "We should get to sleep."

Shinobu smiled and sunk down next to Miyagi, curling up against the side of Miyagi's body and nuzzling against his shoulder. Miyagi smiled, letting his eyed droop shut as he heard Shinobu's breathing even out.

_I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I know everything's fine._

They fell asleep like that.

**END**


	11. Terrorist: Slow

Written a long time ago for Questix.

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Shinobu moaned, taking in a calming lungful of air as the head of Miyagi's cock slid inside him, toes curling when he felt the older man's warm breath against his shoulder, his neck.

"Relax, Shinobu," Miyagi breathed, one hand sliding down the side of Shinobu's body to grasp the younger man's erection, thumb pad teasing the sensitive spot under the head as he pushed further inside, smirking a little when Shinobu whimpered and arched against him, fingernails marking the skin on his shoulder.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu murmured, face flushing violently and eyes focused on a spot on the wall behind Miyagi, "Faster..."

"Oh?" Miyagi purred, stroking Shinobu's cock and pressing inside him up to the hilt.

Shinobu scowled, grunting a little when Miyagi bit down on his shoulder.

"D-didn't you hear me? I said faster!"

"I heard you," Miyagi grinned, withdrawing a little and pushing back inside, watching as Shinobu closed his eyes a little and moaned softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Shinobu hissed once he recovered, knees digging into Miyagi's side, preventing him from moving any deeper.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Miyagi asked, fingers running along the length of Shinobu's cock.

"It's not that," Shinobu murmured, hips snapping reflexively upward at Miyagi's touch.

"Then what's the problem?" Miyagi questioned, biting down on the lobe of his ear.

"It doesn't have to be fast, you know..." He pressed his tongue against Shinobu's neck, "We can take our time..." Leaned down to gently bite Shinobu's nipple, "Get you nice and wound up before you come..."

Shinobu gasped, hips jerking forward, and Miyagi smirked, moving to part Shinobu's legs further before beginning to move, slowly, withdrawing nearly all the way before pushing back inside, watching as Shinobu's face contorted. He could feel his lover's muscles constrict around him every time he pushed inside, heard the boy's short, breathy moans of wanting, see his face flush when he found the spot inside of Shinobu that made the boy cry out with pleasure.

He could tell Shinobu was getting close - the familiar string of incomprehensible moans coming from the boy's lips, the slight twitching of his cock against his palm, the reflexive tightening of his muscles around Miyagi's cock. Barely a second later, Shinobu's hips snapped foward and he cried out, cum spilling over Miyagi's hand.

Miyagi smiled, satisfied, leaning down to press his lips against Shinobu's, warm and soft and wanting, before giving into his own release, coming inside his lover with a low groan.

He pulled out before letting himself fall next to Shinobu, who was still overcome by his own orgasm. Kissing the boy's sweaty mop of hair, he tugged him closer and curled his arms around him.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu murmured into the older man's chest.

"Hmmmm?"

"You're a jerk."

Miyagi raised an eyebrow ran his fingers through the back of Shinobu's hair.

"Don't panic, old man," Shinobu said lazily, legs intertwining and bringing them almost too close for comfort, "I love you anyway."

This time, Miyagi smiled.

"Brat."

**END**


	12. Terrorist: Tease

Another one that I wrote for my darling Questix a while ago, haha.

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Breathing out softly, Shinobu eased himself down onto Miyagi's erection. Miyagi was biting his bottom lip, intent on not making a sound; Shinobu moved down slowly, but without stopping or hesitating.

The younger man only stopped moving when Miyagi was fully inside him. Shinobu shivered; the feeling of having Miyagi inside of him was always intense, but knowing that today, he could control the pace of their lovemaking made it ever better in his mind. He began moving slowly, almost smiling briefly at the wanting moan that escaped from Miyagi's throat. He continued to ride his older lover, keeping the pace frustratingly slow, struggling to keep his own arousal under control as he felt Miyagi's grip on the backs of his thighs tighten with every slight movement he made, with every slight flutter of muscles clenching at the older man's erection.

"Shinobu," Miyagi breathed, "Faster." Shinobu ignored him, continuing with his slow, teasing pace until Miyagi grunted, leaning up to roughly bite the skin of the younger man's shoulder before resting his head against it, dark hair tickling oversensitive skin and driving Shinobu mad.

"Tease," Miyagi murmured against his neck, grasping at his lover's cock and slowly jerking him off, pausing to tease the head with the pad of his thumb. Shinobu whimpered, moving faster now, breath coming in short, sharp bursts as he came closer to climax. Miyagi was breathing harder now too, air feeling rough and dry against the back of his throat as he flicked his tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips, feeling Shinobu's cock twitch sharply against his palm.

Shinobu suddenly cried out, legs tightening against Miyagi's hips, muscles tightening around his cock, precum beading at the tip of his cock. Swearing sharply, Miyagi's hips jerked upward as he came inside his lover.

"Miyagi," Shinobu breathed, moving his hips faster, batting Miyagi's hand away from his cock so he could jerk himself off, wanting to cum before Miyagi's cock softened inside him. It only took a few more strokes; Shinobu's breathing became uneven for a few seconds before a soft whimper escaped his lips and he spilled his release against Miyagi's stomach.

Easing himself gently off Miyagi's softening cock, Shinobu lay back against the bed, allowing Miyagi to wipe the remnants of both their orgasms away with the tissues from the box beside the bed.

Exchanging one last, fleeting kiss, the pair lay down, curled around one another and stayed silent, happy to simply be together.

**END**


	13. Terrorist: The first move

Another post to clear up the back log of my unposted fics and drabbles. Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Shinobu resented that he was usually forced to make the first move in his relationship; he always wanted Miyagi to take the initiative, but he dismissed the idea as impossible.

Perhaps that was why he was so surprised when the first thing Miyagi did after returning home that day was to kiss him, and bare him of all rational thoughts and intentions. Shinobu was near shameless in his excitement, moaning wantonly as Miyagi removed both their clothes, pinned his wrists to the mattress and fucked him roughly. Shinobu realised he was shivering as Miyagi's tongue brushed across the warm skin of his cheek, and he reached between them to stroke his own cock to completion as Miyagi came inside of him.

Later, as Miyagi slept with his nose barely touching the top of Shinobu's head, the younger man curled against his lover and thought how lucky he was to have a destiny such as this.

**END**


	14. Terrorist: A welcome surprise

And yet another post to clear up the back log of my unposted fics and drabbles! Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Miyagi had had an exceptionally long day at the office; Kamijou had taken a week off to spend time with his giant boyfriend – or so Miyagi assumed, after Kamijou put a huge amount of effort into assuring his boss he was doing anything but – and he'd been left with both their workloads. He didn't blame Kamijou, but Shinobu's dislike of Kamijou had intensified a thousand fold, and the teenager had been spending a lot of his time sulking about it. Miyagi returned home that night, expecting to find Shinobu asleep in his bed. He was half right; Shinobu was on his bed, but he was nowhere near asleep.

Stretching out luxuriously, his very naked, very embarassed and very aroused lover smirked at him, erection straining against his slim stomach, hips rising and falling in short, uneven movements.

"Miyagi... welcome home," Shinobu murmured, in a tone Miyagi assumed was supposed to be sexy. Miyagi was sure he would have laughed if Shinobu didn't look so serious.

Still, the sight of Shinobu on his bed, bare and wanting, was more than enough. Feeling his own cock begin to harden, Miyagi grit his teeth and removed his suit in record time. If nothing, Shinobu had a unique approach to turning him on.

**END**


	15. Terrorist: Shinobu takes charge

And yet another post to clear up the back log of my unposted fics and drabbles! If you're wondering why they're all smutty lately, I'm posting my backlog of drabbles from smut-based drabbles communities on LJ.

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Shinobu shivered, feeling Miyagi's tongue brush along the length of his cock, tip teasing the sensitive spot underneath the head. Shinobu moaned and wriggled his hips wantonly, stroking Miyagi's cock as the older man sucked him slowly, taking time to draw uneven, breathless moans from the boy's throat. Shinobu grit his teeth, resenting the fact that he was shaking as Miyagi parted his legs; he tried not to hiss as Miyagi pressed a finger inside of him, tried his best to breathe, to relax.

Miyagi stopped. Shinobu flinched.

"Shinobu, are you okay?"

Shinobu nodded.

"I'm sorry. I asked too much of you."

And with that, Miyagi succeeded in agitating Shinobu's defiant streak.

"I'm fine," Shinobu snapped, licking the head of Miyagi's cock for emphasis. Miyagi groaned, and Shinobu felt his confidence rise. Shifting so that he was situated between Miyagi's legs, Shinobu licked the entire length of Miyagi's dick, until the older man's hips were rising to meet him. The younger boy hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his lips delicately around Miyagi's erection; Miyagi was just a little too big for him to fit his whole mouth around without running the risk of gagging, so he compromised and sucked on the head while massaging the base with his fingers.

From somewhere above him, Shinobu heard Miyagi moan, felt the older man's hands threading through his hair and gently guiding him into a rhytmn as the bitter taste of precum spread across his tongue. Shinobu moaned around Miyagi's dick as his lover rode his mouth, hand reaching down to jerk himself off slowly and eyes opening to gaze up at Miyagi. Miyagi swore, and Shinobu felt himself shiver, felt desperation burn in the pit of his stomach; knowing that he wasn't the only one who could be reduced to a quivering mess by his lover was empowering, and he revelled in the feeling of power this knowledge gave him.

**END**


	16. Terrorist: Pervert Part One

Another old drabble. This one has a "sequel" of sorts, which will be posted as the next chapter of this fic.

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

It wasn't fair that Miyagi had been teasing Shinobu all day, tempting him to do things he never would have dared to do under any other circumstance. Perhaps that was why Shinobu had reasoned that it wa perfectly fine to corner Miyagi in his office, while Kamijou was on his lunch break. Perhaps that was why he'd been thrown on top of Miyagi's desk, and why he now had his pants around his ankles while Miyagi teased his entrance with his tongue.

Shinobu wasn't past asking for exactly what he wanted.

"Mi-Miyagi..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... I want.."

"Say the magic word," Miyagi interrupted in a teasing voice, parting Shinobu's legs and running his fingertip along the inside of his thigh.

Shinobu grit his teeth and snarled.

_"Now."_

Miyagi chuckled, supporting his weight with his desk as he positioned himself.

Finally, _finally_, Shinobu felt the head of Miyagi's cock against his hole, pressing inside him at an agonizingly slow pace. Whining and bucking his hips, Shinobu gasped Miyagi's name as he felt the older man thrust into him sharply, scowling when he chuckled in response. His angry front shattered, however, when Miyagi moved again, deliberately brushing _that spot_ with the very tip of his erection, moving inside him at a pace that was positively lazy, teasing the younger boy just enough to put him on edge.

"Damn it, Miyagi!" Shinobu snapped, arching up to try and force Miyagi to fuck him harder, deeper, _anything_ - and then all of that went out the window as Miyagi suddenly pulled out, pulled Shinobu further down the desk by his ankles, stroked his own dick for a moment and then groaned as he came on Shinobu's bare chest.

Shinobu lay still for a moment, frozen, before his face blushed redder than Miyagi had ever seen it before.

"You... you..."

"Cute," Miyagi smirked, caressing Shinobu's flushed cheeks with the back of his hand.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"

Miyagi simply laughed and kissed Shinobu's forehead.

**END...?**


	17. Terrorist: Pervert Part Two

This drabble is a sequel to the last one. Ah, Shinobu can be perverted and cruel too, Miyagi.

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

"Professor, I photocopied the pages from that book on Bashou like you asked," Kamijou Hiroki called into the literary office, fumbling through the papers in his hands. When he received no reply, he stepped inside. To his surprise, Miyagi was seated at his desk, however, he looked distracted and nervous, almost ill...

"... are you alright, Professor?"

"Oh, what? Yes, yes... of course I am, Kamijou," Miyagi replied distractedly.

"... okay. Anyway, that was the last of the photocopying for today. I'll go on to my next class, and then I'm going home."

"Awww, Kamijou!" Miyagi looked as if he was about to stand, and then promptly sat again. Kamijou crooked an eyebrow at him.

"Professor..."

"A-as I was saying," Miyagi continued, "You're leaving me already? Awww, Hiroki is flying the coop again and..."

Two things happened at that point; Kamijou turned to tell his superior to be quiet, and Miyagi yelped like a hurt puppy.

"You're sure you're okay, professor?"

"Yes, yes," Miyagi replied, making a stiff, unnatural waving gesture with his hand, "It's about time you got to your next class, right?"

"That's right," Kamijou said, picking up all the prepared materials he'd need, "See you tomorrow, Professor."

"G-goodbye," Miyagi sighed. Scowling angrily down at the brown-haired head in his lap, Miyagi forced Shinobu's face up so they were looking one another square in the eye.

"Did you have to use _teeth_?"

"Revenge for coming on me," Shinobu replied, licking his lips.

**END**


	18. Egoist: Fireworks

This was, in fact the first piece of Egoist fic I ever wrote. I'm ashamed to say it shows, but I'm still rather fond of this piece; it's based off the "fireworks" ending to season two, episode... four, I think it was?

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Kusama Nowaki could not have been happier. It was a perfect summer night; a breeze just slight enough to keep him cool was blowing, fireflies were dancing like tiny stars around him, and the fireworks in the distance were stunning.

And the most important thing was that he was spending it with his Hiro-san; a perfect end to a perfect summer.

The older man was sitting beside him, staring at the fireworks; despite this, Nowaki suspected he wasn't concentrating on them. Smiling gently, Nowaki slid his hand over the space between them to entwine his fingers with Hiroki's. Hiroki looked over at him almost immediately, but showed no trace of surprise, all but confirming Nowaki's suspicions.

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"Idiot, don't say those sorts of things so easily."

Nowaki laughed softly and closed the gap between them, gently brushing the hair away from the back of Hiroki's neck to kiss his nape, teeth gently scraping against the pale skin.

"S-stop that, you idiot, you're going to leave a mark-"

Hiroki was cut of by his own soft moan as Nowaki ran the tip of his tongue along the shell of his ear and bit down on the lobe, tugging just enough to make Hiroki's already uneven breath hitch.

"Nowaki…"

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Nowaki murmured against his ear, large, warm hands slowly running up the front of his body.

"D-don't do that to my ears."

Nowaki paused for a minute, contemplating what his lover had just said. Then, in an instant, he grinned widely and spun Hiroki around to face him.

"I understand, Hiro-san!"

"What is there to understand?" Hiroki growled, before he felt Nowaki kiss him, lips gently moving against his own.

"Your ears are bad, but everywhere else is all right!" Nowaki beamed, eyes practically shining.

"… YOU IDIOT!" Hiroki snapped, trying to squirm out of Nowaki's grasp and failing miserably. Nowaki simply slipped his left hand around to the small of his lover's back, fingers working on untying the loose knot, while his right hand slid along the folds of the yukata, occasionally dipping below to touch soft skin.

"N-nowaki..." Hiroki breathed, shivering as the cotton slipped over his shoulder to pool at his waist.

"Hiro-san, I love you so much," Nowaki murmured, leaning forward to once again capture the older man's lips with his own, carefully forcing Hiroki down until he was flat on his back.

For the millionth time since he had met his lover, Nowaki thought of how lucky he was to love and be loved by this man. He loved him and found him beautiful in hundreds of ways he could never hope to put into words. As if he were unable to control his actions, he ran his fingertips over the curve of Hiroki's shoulders, biting his own bottom lip when his lover's mouth opened slightly, tongue wetting dry lips and staying barely parted when he leaned over to kiss his collarbone.

Hiroki moaned softly when Nowaki licked his nipple, laving the sensitive bud with his tongue before sucking, hips arching reflexively when Nowaki began teasing his other nipple with his thumb.

Nowaki forced himself to sit up, reaching down to undo the final tie on Hiroki's yukata. Hiroki watched him silently, skin coloured pink and green by the light of the fireworks in the distance. Nowaki felt like everything had stilled and stopped, staring, breathless at his lover's naked form. He gently ran his hand down the inside of Hiroki's thigh, laughing softly when the older man shivered.

Slowly undoing his own yukata, Nowaki dug around for the small pocket in which he'd stashed the tube of lubricant; it was almost empty, end already rolled over on itself, and Nowaki squeezed what little remained into his palm, dabbing a small amount onto the fingers of his opposite hand before leaning down to lick the tip of Hiroki's erection while pushing two fingers inside of him at the same time. Hiroki moaned softly, rocking back against Nowaki's hand and curling his own fingers into the discarded material of his yukata, crying out softly when Nowaki curved his fingers, sucking him slowly and taking him as deep as he could manage.

When Nowaki was sure that Hiroki was ready, he grabbed his own discarded yukata and folded it neatly, slipping it underneath his lover's head before gently kissing his lips.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, slowly entering his lover, feeling his heart skip a beat when the older man breathlessly whispered his name.

It was slow. Nowaki contented himself with kissing Hiroki's neck and shoulder while moving his hips slowly against his lover; Hiroki's arms slid around Nowaki's shoulders and his fingertips dug into Nowaki's skin, albeit not hard enough to bruise. Release caught Nowaki by surprise and he gasped, thrusting sharply forward against Hiroki as he came inside his lover.  
Hiroki wasn't finished yet, so Nowaki continued to move slowly inside of his lover even as he went soft, stroking Hiroki's erection until the older man let out a strangled gasp of his name, tightened around him and came in his hand.

They lay together for a while after that, entwined around one another. The fireworks were finished, had probably finished minutes ago, but neither cared.

Pulling away slightly, Nowaki brushed his fingers down Hiroki's cheek and kissed his lips.

"I love you."

Hiroki shifted against him, and arms tightened around Nowaki's shoulders briefly. Nowaki couldn't have asked for more.

**END**


	19. Terrorist: Restraint

More Terrorist. Anyone else surprised?

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Both Shinobu and Miyagi were the types of people to try and restrain themselves. For Shinobu, it was a battle to restrain his temper, to appear more mature in Miyagi's eyes; he failed miserably, but Miyagi thought he was adorable anyway.

For Miyagi, it was a battle to restrain his emotions; he hated the way Shinobu made his armor crumble and fall, but Shinobu loved the man more every time he expressed how much he cared, and any disagreement they might have been having immediately ceased to exist.

Perhaps it was cliché, but the one time when they were both unrestrained in their actions was when they made love; Shinobu never hesitated to tell Miyagi what felt good and what didn't, never bothered to hide his surprise or pleasure at the older man's actions. Miyagi never bothered to mask his feelings, never bothered to halt the soft words of encouragement and love that he whispered against the pale skin of Shinobu's shoulder and neck.

And afterwards, as they were both coming down from the high of sex and were still curled around one another, they were never sorry to let their restraint waver for a little longer.

**END**


	20. Terrorist: Shinobu being cute

More PWP written for my dear partner in porn, Questix. Sort of starts in media res...

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Sometimes Shinobu was almost too cute for words, and Miyagi couldn't bring himself to resist him. So when Shinobu had come up to him after dinner, gripped the sleeve of his work shirt and told him he wanted to "do everything", Miyagi had initially raised one eyebrow disbelievingly and laughed softly. Shinobu had blushed, scowled and dropped to his knees, and now, Miyagi was fully aware that his young lover had not been kidding in the least.

Miyagi moaned as Shinobu slid the head of his cock over his lip and into his mouth, sucking just hard enough to make him groan before taking him further, stroking the remainder of his erection with one warm, soft hand. Miyagi groaned again and lightly gripped the back of his lover's hair, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Shinobu's hot little mouth on his painfully hard erection, his soft lips brushing all the sensitive spots on his length with unnerving accuracy. Miyagi's hand pressed down against the back of the younger man's head, and Shinobu felt his cheeks warm. He placed his free hand on Miyagi's bare thigh for balance as he started to move his head back and forth in sharp jerks, licking the underside of Miyagi's cock, wincing a little as he tasted precum at the back of his throat, swallowing around Miyagi's dick and whimpering at the long moan that action drew from the older man's throat.

Sliding one eye just barely open, Miyagi could see Shinobu's cheeks flush as he sucked harder, the younger man's cock hard as twitching with want, large grey eyes glancing up to look at Miyagi's face before glancing away, embarrassed.

Moaning softly, Miyagi guided Shinobu's face away from his erection and drew the boy up and against his chest. He fell back against the mattress, taking the younger man with him and pressing a soft kiss against his lips that gradually grew longer. Shinobu whimpered and squirmed against Miyagi, his cock straining against the older man's thigh, and Miyagi laughed roughly and broke away, tugging on Shinobu's earlobe with his teeth.

"Prepare yourself," Miyagi breathed against his younger lover's neck, and Shinobu exhaled softly and nodded, crawling up the bed to grab the lubrication from underneath the mattress. Applying some to his own fingers, Shinobu reached behind his own body and slid one finger inside himself, moaning softly at the feeling before adding another. It was a little too soon, and he winced at the sensation, but knowing that he'd have to wait longer to feel Miyagi inside him if he was patient troubled him more.

"Lie back," Shinobu mumbled after a few more minutes, and Miyagi complied; after watching Shinobu finger himself, he was more that ready to feel Shinobu around him, tight and warm and arousing. Grasping Miyagi's thick cock in one hand and holding it steady, Shinobu sunk down onto his lover, brow furrowed in concentrating, top teeth biting down on his lower lip. Miyagi groaned, grasping Shinobu's slim hips in his hands, watching the younger man's cock twitch against his stomach.

Starting out slow, Shinobu gently lifted and dropped his hips rhythmically, taking a little more of Miyagi's cock inside himself with every movement. Whever he heard Miyagi's aroused moans, or felt the older man's hips jerk up to meet him as he slid back down his shaft, he felt warmth build sharply in his stomach, and he felt himself begin to shiver under the onslaught of sensations.

"Shinobu," Miyagi whispered, licking his dry lips and reaching up to briefly tease the younger man's nipple, then the flushed head of his cock, "Harder. Faster. _Anything_."

Shinobu moaned loudly, taking Miyagi in as far and as fast as he possibly could and jerking his hips sharply, grinding down on the older man's erection. With a soft growl, he batted Miyagi's hand away from his aching cock and took it in his own hand and jerked himself off, hearing Miyagi cry out from beneath him.

"Shinobu," Miyagi breathed, fingers digging into Shinobu's skin hard enough to leave red marks, breathing ragged, "I'm coming."

Shinobu nodded shakily, moaning Miyagi's name loudly as he felt the older man come inside of him, filling him with warmth. It was enough to finish Shinobu off, and after a few more strokes of his hand he came on Miyagi's stomach.

Shinobu raised his hips, freeing Miyagi's softening cock and falling to the side, lying on his back and breathing evening gradually as he came down from his high. He jumped when he felt something sliding along the inside of his thigh, only to open his eyes and relax when he realised it was Miyagi. The older man cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking away from Shinobu's skin, and then threw the tissues towards the bin and fell down next to him, drawing the younger man into his arms and burying his face into Shinobu's damp mop of blond hair.

"I love you," Miyagi murmured, and Shinobu shivered and slid his arms around Miyagi's broad shoulders.

"Love you too, old man."

**END**


	21. Romantica: Quitting

This was written for my friend Neocloud9 some time ago. This drabble is pretty much a lasting testament to the fact that I cannot write Romantica to save my life.

Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

Misaki coughed, glaring at Usami Akihiko from the small kitchen in the author's penthouse apartment. Usagi-san was smoking again, and Misaki couldn't say he appreciated the smell of burning tobacco leaves wafting through the air while he was trying to prepare dinner for them.

"Usagi-san, have you ever thought about quitting?" Misaki asked, deciding to start out casually.

"Not really," Usami answered, once again turning back to his laptop, and sliding his glasses into a more comfortable position on his face.

"Well, maybe you should try?" Misaki asked, being sure to keep the smile on his face.

"I'll quit when I die," Usami replied back, and Misaki felt his own face falter a little.

"Perhaps you could just try for one day?"

"Maybe," Usami said off-handedly.

"Tomorrow?"

Usagi looked up from his laptop, smirking.

"You're serious about this, aren't you Misaki?"

"Of course! I-it's just that I don't want you to smoke your way into an early grave," Misaki stammered, turning his attention back to the vegetables he was cutting. Usami continued to look at the younger man over the rims of his glasses for a moment, smiling.

"If it means that much to you, Misaki, I'll try."

"Really?" Misaki grinned, feeling as if he had finally won one round against the great Usami Akihiko. Usami nodded in response, and Misaki's grin broadened.

"Tomorrow then!"

"Yes, tomorrow."

* * *

The first thing Takahashi Misaki noticed when he woke up was that his bedroom door was open. The second thing he noticed was that Usami Akihiko was in his bed, looking like he did when he skipped deadlines and stayed up late to finish novels. The third thing he noticed was the hand down the front of his pajama pants.

"W-what are you doing?!" Misaki gulped, blushing as he felt the hand move against his skin.

"You're asking me to give up one of my greatest addictions," Usami purred against Misaki's throat, "Surely you can't ask me to give up two? Besides, I need something to distract me from the cigarettes."

"T-that's ridiculous!" Misaki shouted, trying to restrain the cry that threatened to leave his throat as Usagi's other hand reached up his shirt.

"It's not," Usami smirked, kissing Misaki's collarbone ebfore running his tongue along his throat, "I love you."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried out as both Usami's hands moved to more sensitive areas of his body, causing his face to flush bright red and his arms to curl around the older man's body.

* * *

The next day, Takahashi Misaki limped into the bathroom, clutching his lower back.

He would never try to make Usagi-san quit smoking again.

**END**


	22. Egoist: Massage

Written for the prompt "Nowaki/Hiroki - one of them giving the other a massage" for yhibiki on LJ.

Junjou Romantica belongs to Nakamura Shungiku.

* * *

"It was so nice of you to offer to do this for me, Hiro-san."

"I didn't offer, damn it! You made me do it!"

"Suggested it, Hiro-san."

"Same difference!" Hiroki snapped, rubbing a little more roughly at Nowaki's tense shoulders, "It's not my fault they work you so hard at the hospital!"

"I'm still happy Hiro-san is doing this for me," Nowaki smiled gently, feeling Hiroki's fingers stall on the back of his neck as he said it, "It feels good."

"Hm... whatever," Hiroki replied, but Nowaki was sure he was blushing as he said it. And that was all it took to make him feel even happier.

**END**


End file.
